


Abs

by kaige68



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Torrid Tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Clint hates Steve some times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tkeyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/gifts).



> Written for [](http://tkeylasunset.livejournal.com/profile)[**tkeylasunset**](http://tkeylasunset.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** Torrid Tuesday "I love everyone in this bar!" prompt. Also: I don’t know if Bruce Banner should drink, I would think he’d be a little more responsible than that, but for the purposes of porn-ish-ness, I have allowed it.

They had found a place, a nice mostly quiet bar where they could go without being _The Avengers_ , where they could just be co-workers having a drink and have nobody bother them. Well, there were always people hanging on Steve. One, because he was too polite to brush anyone off, and two, because he was … built. It was sometimes difficult to look away from him.

Clint and Bruce were at a booth in the back corner. They watched as Steve was being fondled by three different women at once. Clint shook his head then finished his beer. “Sometimes I hate him.”

“Yeah,” Bruce sighed in agreement and signaled the waitress for more beer. “but worse is that he could eat twenty pounds of twinkies at every meal and he’d still look like that.”

They were sitting on the same bench, Steve had been across from them at the start of the evening. He’d gone up to buy a round, and had never made it back. The waitress delivered them 2 beers each, she wasn’t supposed to, but they were Avengers. That should come with the perk of double fisted drinking.

The two of them watched Steve with the bar-flies. “He’s got five of them now! How does he just stand there and collect women like that?”

Steve made eye contact with his teammates, he smoothed back his hair. It was the signal for _come save me_. Bruce raised his bottle in a toast. Clint just smiled and waved. They both giggled.

A few minutes later Clint was pushing another empty bottle away, still watching Steve. “It’s the abs. He could dress up in a Santa suit with all the padding you’d still be able to see his abs.”

Bruce nodded, well into the evening’s alcohol. “He does have abs.”

“I have abs!” Clint pulled up his shirt. “Better than average abs. Women should love _my_ abs.”

Bruce put a palm to the flat of Clint’s stomach. “I love your abs, see, they’re wonderful. Nice definition.”

“Nice? They’re gorgeous.”

Bruce began stroking the exposed skin. “You’re right. Gorgeous.”

“Really? You’re not just saying that ‘cause we’re drunk and you don’t want me to cry?” Trademark Hawkeye smirk was insterted.

“No. Really. I love your abs.” Bruce’s fingers spread out wide, and kept petting.

“You keep doing that and you’re going to be loving more than my abs.” He raised an eyebrow and dropped the shirt, covering his stomach and the hand.

The hand moved, undid a button, a zipper, and reached further down. “Couple of quick hand jobs and then we’ll save Steve?”

“Oh yeah.” Clint slouched, reached into Bruce’s lap.

Twenty minutes later they made their way from the men’s room to where Steve stood in a crowd of women. Clint slipped between a few of them and threw an arm around Captain Ab-merica. He slammed a hand on the bar and shouted. “I LOVE EVERYONE IN THIS BAR!”

Bruce winked dramatically and laughed.


End file.
